


Shooting Stars Watch Me Fall Apart Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Gen, The Dramas™, strilonde family, technically?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your name is Dirk Strider and this is the biggest heist you will ever pull. The target is one Roxanne Lalonde, famous scientist and inventor who created tech well before it’s time. She worked on the technology to create the first ever game that affected your environment. Sburb was an invention a hundred - maybe even four hundred - years before it’s time, and you wanted to play it. Desperately. Being a huge fan of programming and robotics, it is one of your dreams to play the first ever game to actually affect the world around you. Of course, being a poor orphan thief put a wrench in those plans.In which Dirk is a thief, Roxanne Lalonde spontaneously adopts dirty thieving children, and the Strilonde family has shenanigans occur.





	1. Of Thievery and Adoption

Your name is Dirk Strider and this is the biggest heist you will ever pull. The target is one Roxanne Lalonde, famous scientist and inventor who created tech well before it’s time. She worked on the technology to create the first ever game that affected your environment. Sburb was an invention a hundred - maybe even four hundred - years before it’s time, and you wanted to play it. Desperately. Being a huge fan of programming and robotics, it is one of your dreams to play the first ever game to actually affect the world around you. Of course, being a poor orphan thief put a wrench in those plans. You’d never be able to afford it. You’ve never been able to afford it, and you’ve pulled a few “heists” before. Mostly money to pay for food and parts for your robots. Your biggest heist before now was the one to steal the parts needed to create Hal. Anyway, you’re used to stealing, but instead of just stealing the money needed to buy the game and a console, you decided to steal the game. Even better ~~worse, you’re an idiot~~ , you decided to steal it straight from the source. Why, you have no idea. Anyway, as of right now, you’re sitting outside the gates of her mansion, which doubles as a science lab and is any intelligent young kid’s dream. But you’re getting distracted now - you need to focus. A wire extends from the side of your shades, and you plug it into the gate’s keypad, waiting. It works perfectly, and you slip through the now-open gate and across the open ~~and unguarded?~~ Yard.

TT: Of course it worked. You put me in there.  
TT: You think I can’t hack a gate?  
TT: How could you be so mean, Dirk?

You’d think a famous scientist with a shitload off incredibly valuable pieces of tech would have a better security system. You reach the wall of the house and begin to scramble up the side. Hal was right - it’s easy for you to get to the window you want. Top floor, opens into a hallway. Direct path to where you want to go.

TT: You doubted me? I’m offended.

Ignoring the text scrolling across your shades, you open the window - unlocked, this is too easy, you’re getting a bad feeling about this - and climb inside. The hallway stretches empty in front of you, her office door sitting at the end, just like the plans you’d studied over and over, memorising them.

TT: Which you didn’t need to do, given that I can show you where you’re going at any time.  
TT: Hal, stop.

Now is no time to be distracted, and with a quiet sigh, you head cautiously down the hall. You open the door - it’s unlocked, again. Something isn’t right here, and you’ve been getting that feeling for a while. Once again, you ignore it and keep going. A safe sits behind the life-sized portrait of a cat you’ve been told is called Vodka Mutini. There’s a small notch in the huge gold frame, and you press it, stepping back as the painting swings off the wall. The keypad stands out, each number glowing a neon green, and your hand hovers over the keys, uncertain.

TT: The code is 0413.  
TT: Thanks.

You nod slightly, acknowledging Hal and quickly input the code, pulling open the safe and removing the game folder. It’s brown, a green spirograph on the front, and most importantly, your name, written in vivid pink lettering.

TT: What the fuck.  
TT: Okay, there is a 99.99% chance that this was a trap.  
TT: I’m inclined to agree.

You leave the office swiftly, shoving the game into your bag.

TT: I’m picking up movement coming up the stairs by the office. Run.  
TT: Shit.

You give up on all pretense of stealth and sprint down the hallway, the window just up a head - only a few more steps -  
You’re yanked backwards by a hand on your arm, the grip bruising. Your world blurs as you’re spun around to face your captor. Looking down at you is Roxanne Lalonde, tall and imposing in her signature white dress, a champagne glass in her other hand. Your breath catches - you’ve been caught, she’ll hand you into the police, ~~her hand is still on your arm, fuck.~~ Your life ends here.

TT: Your heart rate is increasing to an alarming rate, bro. You need to calm down.  
TT: It’s all gone pear shaped, you’re going to have to decapitate me.  
TT: Can’t do that. I’m working to get you out of there, just hold your horses.  
TT: Calm the fuck down, bro.

You tense, ready to run at Hal’s command, when a voice rings out beside you.  
“I’m adopting you,” she says and you freeze. Her voice is so fucking warm.

TT: What.  
TT: Who the fuck is stupid enough to adopt the person trying to rob them?

You’re inclined to agree with Hal on this one too.


	2. This Is The Beat Of My Heart

Her hand is still bruising on your arm, and you’re not entirely sure you processed the words she just said.

“What?” you say, eloquently.

She smiles, all sunshine and the scent of alcohol burning your nose. You swear her teeth reflect every bit of the hall’s minimal lighting into your shaded eyes.

“Didn’t you get the hints? I know who you are, Dirk Strider. I know what you do. I know that you’re a child, alone, with nobody to care for you, and I know your ‘bro’. I’m adopting you, just like I adopted your brother.”

TT: What.  
TT: She can’t be older than Bro, what the fuck.

“You don’t look old enough for that,” you reply, in one of the stupidest moves you’ve ever made. She laughs, and starts to walk down the hallway, back towards the stairwell.

“Not that brother!” she heads down the stairs, and you’re still following her - mostly due to the hand still wrapped around your upper arm.

TT: What.  
TT: Getting a bit repetitive, there.  
TT: Shut up.  
TT: She just implied you have more than one brother.  
TT: Yeah, I kinda got that.  
TT: ...  
TT: We would have known, wouldn’t we?  
TT: Bro would have said something.  
TT: Do we know Bro as well as we think we do?  
TT: I...  
TT: It’s a problem for another time, anyway.  
TT: Pay attention to your surroundings, dude.  
TT: Aren’t you supposed to be a master thief?

Whilst you were distracted talking to Hal, Roxanne led you into her kitchen. Sitting there are three kids, all around your age. The first sits prim and proper, white hair short and cut into a bob, purple eyes looking at you with a measuring curiosity that sends chills down your spine. The second reminds you of Roxanne, pink eyes and brilliant smiles. The last - you freeze. Shades covering his eyes, the shape of his face -

You feel yourself stumble back, just a bit before you’re caught by Roxanne’s hand on your arm. He looks like a carbon copy of your brother, just younger - so much younger. You see him lean back in his seat, feel Roxanne shift beside you. The tension in the air makes you uncomfortable, you want to get _out_ -

TT: Calm the fuck down, dude.  
TT: You’re about to start hyperventilating again.  
TT: Deep breaths, okay?  
TT: You can do it bro.  
You take a breath in, hold it, and exhale your panic out with the air in your lungs.

TT: Thanks.

The air is still thick with tension and you can almost _feel_ the panic coming off your Bro’s lookalike in waves. You guess he doesn’t have an awesome AI to help him calm down.

TT: Awww, you think I’m awesome?  
TT: I’m honoured.

“Dave,” Roxanne says, her voice low, calm, like she’s talking to a wounded animal. “This is Dirk.” You aren’t sure what to do - raising your hand seems like a bad idea, given “Dave”’s skittishness. You opt for silence, standing awkwardly with your arm still in that death-grip - god, she’s strong.

Dave’s face slips into the typical Strider pokerface you’re used to seeing both on your Bro and in the mirror. He looks _so fucking similar to your Bro_ , eerily so, and that expression just heightens the similarity.

“Hey,” he says, before turning and leaving the kitchen out a door you had not noticed previously. 

TT: Rude.  
TT: We haven’t done anything to him.  
TT: Shhh, Hal.  
TT: Okay, okay, I’ll shut up.

The purple-eyed girl moves to follow, but is stopped by who you presume is her sister. Both turn back to face you and their - mother? Guardian?

“Rose, Roxy, this is Dirk. Dirk, these are your new siblings!” Roxanne says, excitement audible in her voice. Rose smiles at you, and you instantly decide that you’re not letting her anywhere near Hal.

TT: Aw, why not?  
TT: She looks like fun.  
TT: She looks like danger.  
TT: Reminds me of that therapist we had once...  
TT: That is exactly why I’m not letting you two anywhere near each other.

“Uh, hello?” a hand waves in front of your face and you flinch back, stumbling. The pink-eyed girl - you think her name is Roxy -

TT: It is.

\- is standing in front of you, waving her hand in your face. “Oh, good, you’re not dead. My name’s Roxy, nice to meet you!” She smiles, teeth and sunshine, and you’re reminded of Roxanne. Hesitantly - although you’d never admit it - you take the hand offered to you. She instantly pulls you into a hug, and you freeze.

TT: Calm, Dirk. Breathe, remember.  
TT: It’s just a hug.  
TT: You can deal.

You’re still tense - any less self-control and you probably would have thrown her half-way across the room. You take Hal’s advice, breathe deep, and try not to let it affect you. You fail, dismally. She pulls away, still smiling that sunny fucking smile and you try not to run away. That, you succeed in.

Rose must have noticed how uncomfortable you are, because she pulls her - sister? You’re still not sure - away, and curtseys. Fucking _curtseys_. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Dirk,” she says, rising, “I’ve heard so much about you.”

TT: Old-fashioned rp?  
TT: Could be.  
TT: Play along. Have some fun.  
TT: You need to relax more, Dirk.  
TT: And you don’t?  
TT: I’m a pair of shades, dude.

“All good, I’d hope,” you reply, “after all, who would want to hear that things of a questionable practice Had been told to a lady such as yourself?” You bow, overdramatic, as princely as you could ever possibly be. Rose smirks, seemingly enjoying your show.

“Oh, of course all good things, dearest brother,” and oh, that’s a twist you hadn’t expected. “I heard tale of your exploits from our older sisters.”

TT: What.  
TT: Still being repetitive, I see.  
TT: How many siblings do we have? You can’t say you’re not surprised.  
TT: You’re right there. This family just keeps surprising us.

“Our sisters, you say?” You ask, desperately digging for more information.

“Roxanne and Rosaline, of course,” Rose replies, and you are _done_ with this family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr [@felinedetached](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/)


	3. Of Therapists and Hints

TT: Did she just say your old therapist is her sister.

“What,” you say, dropping completely out of character. Rose looks smug - she’d so planned this. And here you thought she’d saved you from her sister. She hadn’t, obviously, she’d wanted to terrorise you herself. Now you know for sure that you’re not letting her anywhere near Hal.

“You know Rosaline?” She asks, her voice sugar sweet and just _dripping_ with amusement.

TT: Play her game. It might be fun.  
TT: Hal, no.  
TT: Oh, come on.

“Yes,” you reply, guarded, “didn’t you know what already? You said you’d heard a lot about me, after all.” Rose smirks again, and _god_ you hate that expression on her face. It’s so damn _creepy_.

“I hadn’t, actually. Just wanted to see how you’d react,” and that there is yet another reason you don’t want her anywhere near Hal. “You confirmed my hypothesis that you’ve met my sister before, likely as a patient at her practice.”

“And why does it matter to you?” you ask, and you know you sound aggressive, defensive, but you don’t think you care.

“I’m curious,” she replies, “You’re interesting. And obviously traumatised - you reacted badly to a hug. That’s a sign of tactile deprivation at least, potentially even abuse.”

TT: She’s right.  
TT: Shut up.

“Rose!” Roxanne yelps, “don’t _do_ that!” You decide Roxanne is the safest person in this building so far, because from the looks of it, you can trust her to protect you from her insane sisters. When Roxy steps forward, you instinctively step back, and again, until you’ve got Roxanne between you and the other two people in this room. She turns slightly to glance at you, and then turns back to glare at her sisters.

“Look at this, you scared him!” She scolds, and then turns to you. “Dirk, I can show you to your room now if you want?”

TT: Do it. It’ll give me time to hack the system.

TT: Oh come on, are you ignoring me now?

TT: Dude. You know you want me in the system.  
TT: Fine.  
TT: The silent treatment was never going to work anyway.

You look up at Roxanne and nod, silent.

TT: Goddamnit, Dirk.

If portraying yourself as scared and jumpy will get you time alone, you’ll portray yourself as scared and jumpy. It does make you uncomfortable - to have your feelings so open like this. Experience tells you that in trusting these people you will be hurt, and so you won’t, at least not completely.

The stairs you follow Roxanne up are on the opposite side of the house to the ones she had led you down previously. She obviously doesn’t trust you in that wing - not when you know the escape routes from there.

… You only just noticed that you aren’t holding Sburb anymore. You can’t remember when you stopped holding it either. Maybe you dropped it in the kitchen?

“Here’s your room!” Roxanne trills, bringing you out of your thoughts. She pushes open a door to show a bedroom larger than any room you’ve ever stayed in. You’re used to falling asleep in a cramped workshop, spare parts digging into your side. Everything you needed you had - tools, food, clothes. Now you’re looking into a room more elegant than even places you’ve stolen from. A four-poster bed sits on top of a plush rug, it’s headboard pressed against the left wall of the room. A desk sits against the other wall, a laptop sitting on its surface.

You’re in awe. This is for you? This family knew you were coming, organised an entire room for you. They _gave you a laptop_. You’re 98% sure this family has no idea what it means to spoil a child. Not that you’d complain. Getting the things you require without having to steal them - occasionally risking your life - or steal money to buy them? You’re so down.

TT: This is good. We can use these people.  
TT: They have money and influence. Both things that are very helpful, especially in this day and age.  
TT: Especially with what we want to do.  
TT: Well, looks like we have a family now.  
TT: The adopted son of Roxanne Lalonde.  
TT: This’ll be an interesting ride.  
TT: So it would seem.  
TT: Shall we make the most of it?  
TT: I say we should. What say you?  
TT: Yes.  
TT: Hell yes.  
TT: Hell.  
TT: Fucking.  
TT: Yes. 

* * *

 

_”Welcome to the family, Dirk Strider.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr [@felinedetached](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/)


	4. But Boy You Ain’t Ever Seen My Mind

You flop onto the bed, lying spreadeagled and facing the ceiling. The door is shut, you’re lying on one of the softest things you’ve ever felt, and you’re _alone_. Or, at least you thought you were. Something jumps onto your stomach and you start, sitting up. A black cat is perched on your lap, it’s paws kneading your thighs. Purring, it looks up at you, and you see it has four eyes. _Four eyes._ It blinks at you, slowly, each of its eyes shutting one by one, before opening all at once. It seems to smile at you, purring louder.

TT: Pet it.  
TT: What? No!  
TT: Look at it. It’s adorable, and wants you to pet it.

Giving in, you hesitantly stroke your fingers down the mutant kitten’s head. It’s purring somehow _increases_ in volume, and it shoves its head up towards your hand. It’s cute, now that you think about it. It’s nose is wet, as you discover when it shoves its nose into your hand. A pitiful mewling sound emanates from its general direction until you start stroking it again.

God this cat is adorable. 

TT: Told you.

You start, again, as the door slides open with a creak. Instinctively you gather the cat in your arms, aiming to protect it. What is with this family and startling you?

It’s not Roxanne standing in the doorway. Instead, there is another tall, blonde woman.

A very familiar tall, blonde woman.

TT: Jesus fucking christ, why her?  
TT: If she asks you anything, don’t answer.  
TT: You know the drill.

“Hello, Dirk. It’s nice to see you again,” Rosaline Lalonde says, her voice almost overly friendly. Too open, too sure of herself. You haven’t seen her in _years_ , she can’t remember that much about you. “I see you met Vodka Mutini.”

… What.

“Roxy named her,” she continues, “It’s quite apt, if i do say so myself. She’s gone for the drink multiple times in the past.”

You can’t help yourself.

TT: Dirk, no.

“Your _cat_ drinks _Vodka_ ,” you say, deadpan as you can make yourself sound in this situation. Admittedly, it’s nowhere near what you could do normally, but this situation is _just_ absurd enough that you can’t help the disbelief that strains your voice.

“Vodka Martinis, specifically,” she corrects, the corner of her black-painted lips turning up into a smirk. “I’d say she's particularly fond of that drink. She can’t drink it, of course, but if she smells it she’ll come running.”

TT: Don’t trust her.  
TT: I’m not an idiot. She never just wants conversation.  
TT: Of course not, she’s a _therapist_.

“Oh,” you reply, going back to stroking the vibrating ball of fur curled in your arms.

TT: Eloquent.  
TT: Shut up.

Tiny claws dig into your chest and that tiny black being scrambles up onto your shoulder. She perches there, batting her paws at the strands of hair resting on your neck. It tickles, and you fight to keep a straight face.

“I’ll leave you,” Rosaline says, turning in the doorway, “If she bothers you, don’t hesitate to throw her out.” The door shuts with a small click, and Vodka Mutini jumps off your shoulder onto the bed that appears to be yours. She promptly curls up on your pillow and goes to sleep.

TT: Adorable, but you’re going to be sneezing all night.  
TT: I might not be allergic to cats.  
TT: That doesn’t change the fact that she’ll shed, get fur everywhere, and it will tickle your nose and you _will_ sneeze.  
TT: If you say so.  
TT: I do.  
TT: I think it’s a bit too early in our relationship for this, Hal. I’m afraid I can’t say yes!  
TT: But Dirk! However will I survive without your love?  
TT: I’m sorry, but we cannot be together.  
TT: I will always love you.  
TT: And I shall always love you. Goodbye, sweet Hal.  
TT: Don’t leave me!  
TT: Anyway, now that we’ve gotten that out of our system, move the cat. I actually don’t want you sneezing all night, it will keep you up, making you less efficient, and distract me as I try and complete _my_ job.

You ignore Hal’s advice and leave her there, moving to press your ear against the door. Murmurs emanate through the wood, but you can’t make out what they’re saying, or who is talking. One of the voices gets louder, just for a second, but it makes you flinch back from the door. 

TT: Breathe.  
TT: That voice sounded deeper than the other. More masculine. Maybe it’s that ‘Bro’ Roxanne mentioned.

This time, you _do_ take Hal’s advice. Years ago, back when she was your therapist the first time - before you built Hal - she taught you a breathing technique. Breathe in for three seconds, hold for four, and breathe out for five. Repeating this a few times, you tune back in to Hal.

TT: Could be. The voice was definitely more masculine, though.  
TT: Whoever it was didn’t sound angry, though.  
TT: More like they heard something they didn’t want to hear.  
TT: Maybe they’re upset about something?  
TT: What if it’s Bro?  
TT: Don’t get your hopes up. We don’t want to be let down again.  
TT: I know.  
TT: But I have to know, Hal.  
TT: Be careful. Open the door only a sliver, try not to get caught.  
TT: We don’t know who it is, or if they’re angry or not. They could react badly to being spied on, or even you opening your door.

Nodding in silent agreement, you slide the door open just the tiniest bit. Through the door you can see Rosaline, talking to someone in shades with white-blonde hair. You were right - they’re male, tall, imposing. You can’t see much of them from behind, just a white shirt, the edge of shades - they might be pointed, like yours, but you’re not sure - and white-blonde hair, spiked. It’s not your Bro - Bro’s hair isn’t styled into the windblown spiked style this guy’s is.

You shut the door, the soft click of the latch falling into place making you cringe. You hope no one heard.

“Dirk?” is called through the door, Rosaline’s voice curious, “Did you want something?”

You slip quickly back across the plush carpet to sit on the bed next to Vodka Mutini, stroking her like you had been the whole time. Your door opens, two people standing in the doorway. Rosaline is one, the other that imposing figure you saw through the door. He is wearing triangle shades, much like your own.

“Cool shades bro,” he says, before turning and leaving the doorway.

TT: I get the feeling this dude is Dave’s Bro.  
TT: Yeah. So do I.

“I’m fine,” you say, realising that you froze and hadn’t responded to Rosaline’s question.

“If you say so. You’re probably tired too - it’s what. 4am?” She smiles, as she shuts the door behind her. “Night, Dirk!”

“Night,” you respond. You flop back onto your bed, Vodka Mutini purring down by your hip.

TT: She’s right. You really should sleep.  
TT: I’ll deal with getting us out of here.  
TT: Thanks, Hal.

You shift on the bed, sliding to rest your head comfortably on the pillow next to Mutie. You think you could probably fall asleep knowing that Hal is there to watch over you.

TT: Sleep well, Dirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr [@felinedetached](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/)


	5. Of Brothers and Schooling

TT: Wakey wakey motherfucker!  
TT: Time to get up, Dirk.  
TT: They want to send you to school today.

Groggily, you sit up. Vodka Mutini migrated in the night, and now rests as a comforting warmth over your feet.

TT: School?  
TT: Yes, school. That place people go to learn things. You went to primary school at one point.  
TT: Get your smuppet-covered ass up and primp before they see you looking like shit.  
TT: I’m really not that focused on my looks you know.  
TT: Oh, I know, I just don’t care. Come on, come on, let’s go.  
TT: Jesus shit, I’m up. Relax.  
TT: Good, now get moving.

Hauling your ass out of bed, you head to the ensuite that you hadn’t noticed the night before. This family really did think of everything, didn’t they?

TT: Yes, they did. There’s a uniform in the wardrobe. It’s a private school.

You groan, splashing water over your face. What day is it today?

TT: Monday. We robbed them at midnight yesterday, how do you not know this?  
TT: Are you okay?  
TT: I’m fine, don’t worry. Just tired.  
TT: You’re lying. You’re never fine.  
TT: True, but I’m not injured or anything. I can go to school If i have to.  
TT: If it’s anything like primary school, I don’t think I want to.  
TT: You associated bad things with primary school, specifically our brother leaving. It won’t be like you remember primary school.  
TT: You sound like Rosaline.  
TT: Unintentional.  
TT: Now get a move on, breakfast will be ready soon.  
TT: And how do you know that?  
TT: There’s a camera in the kitchen. Trust me, you want to be in the kitchen.

That’s interesting. What could be in the kitchen that Hal thinks you’d want to see? Other than food, of course. Suddenly, you remember that you hadn’t eaten much over the past few days. Hal reminds you as often as possible, but sometimes you just didn’t have anything anyway.

TT: Stop thinking about food and put on that fucking uniform.  
TT: Relax, Hal, I’m going.

You get dressed - were ties always that hard to tie? - and open your bedroom door. Vodka Mutini streaks out past you, heading for what you presume is the kitchen. Heading to the kitchen or not, you follow her. Hal doesn’t pester you again, so you assume you’re heading in the right direction.

The stairs enter your view soon enough, and you hesitate. Hal has never led you wrong before, but. Isn’t putting on this uniform a sign that you accept the adoption? You’re planning to leave as soon as possible, and you don’t really want to - lead them on, you suppose. That is really what it is, after all.

TT: Stop fucking hesitating and go have breakfast. It’s good food, for one, but there’s someone there you may want to see.  
TT: If you say so.

You, as Hal so eloquently put it, ‘stop fucking hesitating and go have breakfast’. Stepping into the kitchen is blinding even with your shades, and you pause to shade your eyes. There are a group of people sitting around the table. Dave is missing, as is his Bro - the guy you met last night. Roxanne is leaning against the kitchen counter, an untouched plate of food by her hand. Rosaline is reading a book at the table, one perfectly manicured hand holding a forkful of scrambled eggs. Roxy and Rose are sitting opposite each other by the head of the table, and sitting in that seat is someone you know all too well.

“Bro?” You breathe, shocked. You’re almost scared to disturb the peace, scared that perhaps this is all a dream, and you’ll wake up in your bed and he _won’t be there_. He looks up, eyes covered by his ever-present shades - a gift from Ben Stiller. He freezes, and you follow suit, unsure what to do. Rosaline looks up from her magazine, and both of the younger Lalondes sit up just that tiniest bit straighter.

You stare at eachother for a minute, which quickly turns into two, then three, and then four. He breaks eye contact first, a quick glance towards Roxanne all you needed to win the competition that _wasn’t even really a competition_. You don’t want to compete against your Bro - you’re happy enough just seeing him again!

TT: Told you you’d want to see.  
TT: Not sure if he wants to see you, though.  
TT: You okay, bro?  
TT: He. Doesn’t seem to want to look at me?

It’s true - he’s looking away, staunchly refusing to even glance in your direction. You take a step forward, hesitant. You know your body language reveals a large amount about your psyche, but you can’t bring yourself to care. It’s been _so long_ since you last saw him, and you have so many looming questions. Things you just have to know.

TT: You sure you’re okay?

You take another hesitant step forward, desperately trying not to let your warring emotions into view on your face.

“Bro?” You ask again, a bid for his attention this time. He ignores you, face still turned away.

TT: You dropped your mask. Dirk they can see _everything_ on your face right now.

You’re reading what Hal’s saying, but you don’t care. You take two more steps forward, standing at the end of the table now, directly opposite him. Out of the corner of your eye, you notice Dave’s Bro enter the kitchen. You ignore him, still gazing at your Bro.

Or at least you do, until his hand falls heavy on your shoulder. You freeze, tensing under the pressure.

“Ya mask fell, lil’ dude,” he says, his texan accent heavy. “D, I know ya don’t wanna face what ya did, but look at him, at least. Ya breakin his heart.” His chest is right behind you, his hand still resting on your shoulder. At least his words make your Bro look up, and you just _know_ he’ll see it on your face. You want to see him, but you don't want to guilt trip him, god dammit. You can’t turn away now though, the man who is presumably Dave’s Bro standing strong at your back.

His face falls at your expression, and you turn your head sideways. You can’t look at him like that, his heartbreak plastered all over his face like a mirror of your own. You can’t look, knowing you manipulated him with that fucking expression on your face.

Knowing you hurt him with just a look. 

TT: Shit. Shit, Dirk are you okay?  
TT: No. Get me out, please.  
TT: Can do. Hold on.

The sprinklers go off. Bro sits at the table, getting soaked, and you stand staring at him. The word dissolves into chaos around you as Rose and Rosaline both scramble to save their books from the water. Dave’s Bro finally steps off your back, leaving you room to turn and flee the room. 

TT: Dirk.  
TT: I’m sorry.  
TT: I didn’t know it would go the way it did.  
TT: I should have predicted it. You didn’t need to see him if all he was prepared to give the boy he _abandoned_ is _that_ reaction.  
TT: I’m fine. How far away is the school.  
TT: Ten minutes. You could walk.  
TT: Do I need anything from my room?  
TT: Laptop, which is on your desk, and bag, which is by the door.  
TT: Cool.

You detour to your room, picking up the items Hal told you off, and walk out the door. Given that you had a uniform in your size waiting for you at Roxanne’s house, you presume you are already enrolled.

The walk is monotonous, and you’re soon close enough to the school that you can mingle with students wearing the same uniform as you. You follow the crowd, and then Hal’s directions and navigate your way to the office, where you pick up your schedule.

“Can you ring Roxanne and tell her I’m here?” you ask the lady working at the office. She silently nods, and shoos you off to your first class. The halls and doors are helpfully labeled, and it is easy to find your way to economics, which is apparently your first class for today. You push open the door to a sea of unfamiliar faces. You’re surprised to notice a few kids that you actually do know are also present in this class. Dave’s there, sitting at the back next to a boy with black hair and blue eyes behind thick-rimmed glasses. Roxy’s there too, waving at you from in the middle. The only seat next is near the front by the door, almost right in front of you. Dropping into the seat, you let your bag fall to the ground next to your seat.

TT: What do you think - good day, or bad day?  
TT: Shaping up to be a bad day.  
TT: Isn’t it just.  
TT: Maybe school will turn it around.  
TT: Perhaps.  
TT: I doubt it, though. If school is anything like I remember, it’ll be just as mind-numbing as the walk here was.  
TT: You always were too cool for school.  
TT: Pay attention in class, though.  
TT: They might teach you something you don’t already know. It’s unlikely, but possible.  
TT: Also, the boy sitting next to you is staring at you.  
TT: Have fun in economics.

“Dirk Strider?” The teacher asks, looking around the room.

“Here,” you reply, lifting your hand into the air.

“Sunglasses off,” the teacher replies, “you’re inside. You don’t need them.” You look disbelievingly at the woman standing at the front of the class.

“Actually, I do,” you reply, slight anger entering your voice, “I’m photosensitive. I need to wear them for medical reasons.”

“You need a doctor's note as well as a note from your parents if you want to wear sunglasses in school. We can’t just let everyone break the uniform rules, after all. You’ll have to take them off for today,” she responds. She seems sympathetic, but it is the rules, after all. You take your sunglasses off - you take _Hal_ off - and carefully fold him, putting him into your bag.

“Sorry, Hal,” you whisper, ignoring the weird look you get from the boy next to you. He’s odd - his stare intense, eyes a dull red colour that reminds you of Bro’s. Or, reminds you of the few times you saw Bro’s eyes.

You don’t want to think about Bro.

You ignore the kid next to you for the rest of the class. When it finally ends, you scoop up your bag and practically run out of the room, only to be stopped by two tall boys you’ve never met. They make you wait until the boy who sat next to you walks out the door, and then herd you after him.

“Dirk Strider, right?” he says, his voice gravelly. “Welcome to Skaia High.”

You don’t think you like Skaia High.

-

The rest of the day is a irritating blur. The boy from Economics introduces himself - his name is Caliborn, and he seems to be weirdly obsessed with you. You aren’t too bothered by it, you just wish his goons would stop following you everywhere. They finally stop following you around when school lets out, and the first thing you do is put your shades back on.

TT: Hal?  
TT: I’m here. I spent the day hacking the school servers.  
TT: There are quite a few people you know who go to this school.  
TT: Eq, for one. TA too.  
TT: Really? That’s an interesting coincidence.  
TT: Isn’t it just. Incoming, by the way.

You look up at Hal’s warning. A boy with green eyes and glasses is heading in your direction, and quite fast. He doesn’t stop as he walks past you, but says something you hadn’t really expected.

_“Nice to see you again, Prince of Heart.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr [@felinedetached](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/)


	6. It's Almost Like I Found a Friend

TT: What was that.  
TT: Who was that.  
TT: How did they know your title?  
TT: I don’t know. My entire life has been weird since I attempted to rob Roxanne.  
TT: I don’t know what’s happening with _anything_ right now.  
TT: We’re losing control, Hal.  
TT: We can’t do anything about it, though.  
TT: Except one thing. If we left, there’s a chance we might regain control.  
TT: I wouldn’t recommend it. It’s only a chance.  
TT: But it’s a chance.

You ignore Hal’s pestering and step out to cross the street. You have a lot to mull over, so you hope the walk home will be just as monotonous as the walk to school. If it is, it’ll give you the chance to move some shit around in your mind, and hopefully create a clear path from A to B.

You’re simultaneously lucky and unlucky. The walk home was monotonous as _fuck_ , but you didn’t quite figure out how to get to B from A.

TT: Neither did I.  
TT: Maybe we could have worked together, if you payed any attention to me.

You return to ignoring Hal. The gate of Roxanne’s house eventually looms in front of you, reminding you of what you’d done just the night before. 

It feels like longer.

This time, you don’t have to hack the gate. Roxy appears from behind you - jesus, she’s quiet - and opens the gate. She grabs your hand, dragging you with her into the house.

“You just vanished this morning! Everyone thought you’d run away, D was distraught, Roxanne said you’d come back though,” she says, pulling you after her still. It isn’t long before you enter the kitchen, where she shoves you towards the bench and heads to the fridge. 

“What-” you say, before you’re interrupted by Roxanne’s entrance.

“Dirk! Knew you’d come back. How’d you find school?” she says, joining Roxy in the kitchen. 

“Uh,” you say.

TT: Not very coherent there, bro.  
TT: Wonder what she means by “find school”?  
TT: There’s two possible meanings.  
TT: There are, but why is that worth commenting on?

“Dirk?” Roxy says, waving a hand in front of your face. “You spaced out.”

“It’s fine! He was just talking to his AI,” Roxanne says, and you freeze.

TT: What the fuck.  
TT: How the fuck does she know about me?

You’re out of your seat and half way across the room a second after she says it, Hal’s text flashing in front of your face.

“An AI?” Roxy yelps, her voice filled with excitement, “Can I talk to it?”

“No,” you snap, backed into the corner, “and Hal’s a he. How the fuck do you know about him?” Roxy looks chagrined, but Roxanne looks like she wants to laugh.

“I’ve known about Hal from the first time he hacked my servers!” she says, brightly. “He’s pretty sneaky, I’ll give him that. Not good enough, though.”

TT: Shit, what the fuck.  
TT: I made sure no one tracked me.  
TT: I swear I was completely hidden.  
TT: She’s too good at this.  
TT: Hal, we can’t do this.  
TT: We need to get out.  
TT: This could be good, though. You know I need upgrades.  
TT: If she knows...  
TT: How does she know?  
TG: thats easy!  
TT: What the fuck.

“How did you get into my shades?” you ask, because what the actual _fuck_ , your privacy is being invaded, you can’t deal with this.

You don’t want to have to deal with this.

You’ve been alone your whole fucking life, and Hal is your _best friend_.

You’re going to protect him.  
“It was actually pretty hard. Your shades are well-guarded. Well done with that!” Roxanne tells you, “And I won’t do it again, either. It was pretty rude of me, and I apologise.”

Oh.

Well, that was unexpected.

“You promise?” you ask, suspicious.

“Yes,” she replies.

You still don’t trust her. You’re going to have to reinforce the security measures already inputted in Hal’s glasses. You’d normally trust him to do it but…

As he said himself, he’s in desperate need of upgrades. Roxanne already hacked into the shades once.

Roxanne already found Hal once.

You’re definitely going to have to upgrade both Hal and your shades.

Of course, whilst you’re musing about that, the kitchen door opens. There are too many people in this fucking house - why do new people always enter when things look like they’re just about to calm down?

…. And why did it have to be _him_ of all people? He looks at Roxanne and Roxy over my the counter, then over at you in the corner. Something passes over his face, but it’s gone in a flash and you didn’t quite catch the expression.

TT: Did you want to catch the expression?  
TT: Not really.

He’s still looking your way, and you purposefully look away, catching Roxy’s gaze. She winks, and comes round the side of the bar.

“Hey, Dirky, you like video games?” she says. This is your way out - she’s giving you a way out of this situation, thank god. She might be your favourite out of this crazy family. Maybe.

Either way, you follow her out of the kitchen - out of the awkwardness, into the video games. Roxy’s pretty fun actually - she’s got some pretty good games, and she doesn’t really press you about your past like Rose has been. She’s a complete gossip, though, telling you everything she knows about the other members of the family. You’re quite enjoying it - the gossip is surprisingly interesting and really quite funny. 

Every member of the family has done something stupid around Roxy at least three times, and she appears to remember every single incident. Each story is long and convoluted, and it’s the late hours of the night before you know it. Roxy’s fun - you like her, and so does Hal surprisingly. She’d given you her pesterchum, and Hal contacted her almost instantly. They dragged you in, and now you’re sitting next to her but talking on pesterchum - apparently you’re both antisocial. Or maybe it’s just that neither of you want to exclude Hal.

TG: i will fight you  
TG: rainbow road is obviously the best  
TT: I disagree, honestly. Yoshi Waterfalls is the best map.  
TT: You only say that because you always beat me on that map. Objectively, the best map is Toad’s Turnpike.  
TG: which coincidentally you always beat hal on  
TG: were onto you dirk  
TG: tyoure not objective at all  
TG: *youre  
TT: If anything, I have the best measure of objectivity. I am, after all, a robot.  
TT: An AI.  
TT: And you think and feel. That automatically makes you incapable of objectivity.  
TT: And you too are both fleshy meatbags who shouldn’t be awake this late at night.  
TG: its only 11 hal u dingus  
TG: ive stayed awake waaaayyyy longer thn taht  
TG: *than *that  
TT: So have I. Hal, you know we’re both capable of staying up way later than this.  
TT: Okay, maybe. But it’s Tuesday and you’ve never stayed up this late only to have to get up early for school.  
TG: OBJECTION  
TT: … True.  
TG: what rlly???  
TG: youve never beent o school????  
TG: *been to  
TT: He was an orphan thief just last night, Rox.  
TG: yeah true  
TG: i forgot that :(  
TG: it seems like uve been here forever you know?  
TT: Yeah, it does.  
TT: Yeah.  
TT: You really should sleep though.  
TT: I’ll be fine.  
TT: I’m used to little-to-no sleep.  
TT: I don’t need it.  
TG: dont think thats a good think distri  
TG: *thing  
TG: u need sleep  
TT: Distri?  
TG: my new nickname for you!  
TG: u need a nickname too  
TG: nicknames r gr8 and fun  
TG: and they help tell people w the same name part!  
TG: *apart  
TT: Distri is a fine name. Don’t make me bring up all the things TA has called you.  
TT: Hal.  
TT: What?  
TT: Yeah, Distri’s a fine nickname. I gues I’m just not used to them?  
TG: god what r u used to???  
TG: im gonna introduce you to so much  
TG: were gonna have so much fun this weekend  
TT: Why does that give me a bad feeling?  
TT: It’s called apprehension, and it’s because you’re a paranoid shit.  
TG: oooohhhhhhh  
TT: Hal, why are you choosing _now_ to be annoying as fuck?  
TT: We have an audience, remember.  
TG: gdi hal this was just getting interesting  
TG: lemme watch the cool boy fight  
TG: a coolkid and a robot  
TG: neither show ttheir emotiosn much  
TG: *their *emotions  
TG: smackdown of the century right there  
TT: We’re not actually fighting though?  
TG: verbal smackdowns r smackdowns too!!!  
TT: She’s right. It’s in the name.  
TG: see!!!!  
TG: the brilliant superintelligence agrees w me  
TG: and also i agree with him  
TG: ur not used to staying up and getting up early and when ur not used to it it sucks  
TG: trust me  
TG: you shcould sleep  
TG: *should  
TT: See.  
TT: I’ll be fine. I don’t need sleep.  
TG: yes u do  
TG: ur human  
TG: huuummmmaaannnn  
TG: sleep  
TT: Nah.  
TG: sleeeepepeppep  
TG: dont forget im right next to u and i will hit u to make u sleep  
TT: It’s the only way he’ll actually sleep.  
TT: Roxy, don’t-  
TG: hahahhahahha  
TG: now sleep  
TT: No matter how much you pelt me with pillows, I will not sleep.  
TG: aw look  
TG: mutie!!!  
TG: he likes u  
TG: sleep for the cat  
TT: Roxy.  
TT: She’s purring at you, Dirk.  
TT: Would you really deny the hopeful purrs and shining eyes of that beautiful cat?  
TT: ...  
TT: No.  
TG: then sleep  
TT: You’re ganging up on me.  
TG: hell yeah we are  
TT: Hell yeah we are.  
TT: Fuck.  
TT: Fine. I’ll sleep.  
TG: good!!!!!  
TG: dirk you do realise you have to sleep in your room right  
TG: i mean u can stay here but it probably wouldnt be very comfortable  
TG: beds r more comfortable than the floor  
TT: I’m used to the floor.  
TT: All the more reason to sleep in a bed.  
TT: You two are terrible.  
TG: yep :3  
TT: I’m going, I’m going.  
TT: Night, Roxy.  
TT: Night, Hal.  
TG: gnight!!!!  
TT: Don’t let the bedbugs bite.  
TG: sleep well!!!!!  
TT: We’ll tuck you in and make sure you’re safe..  
TG: protect u and mutie from the cat snatching monster under the bed  
TT: Go the fuck to sleep.  
timaeusTestified [TT] logged off!  
TG: night dirk  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] logged off!  



	7. Was I Meant To Feel Happy That My Life Was Just About To Change?

You wake up the next morning to both Hal’s shades pinging from the bedside cabinet and a heavy weight bouncing on the bed next to you. Groaning, you turn over, blearily opening your eyes. Roxy’s looking down at you - she was obviously the one bouncing. You are totally not ready to deal with this. Getting up is not on your list of things you want to do.

“School’s in an hour!” Roxy sings, and fuck, you forgot about school. She picks up Hal’s shades from your bedside cabinet, placing them on your face.

You sigh at the sight that awaits you.

TT: Dirk.  
TT: Dirk.  
TT: Dirk.  
TT: Dirk.  
TT: Dirk.  
TT: Dirk.  
TT: Get up you lazy idiot.  
TT: I told you that staying up until midnight was a bad idea.  
TT: I told you dog.  
TT: Come on, Dirk. Don’t make me get Roxy.  
TT: Dirk.  
TT: I’m getting Roxy.  
TT: Arrival in T-10 seconds.  
TT: She’s at your door bro.  
TT: She’s in your room now.  
TT: You completely deserve this.  
TT: I told you not to stay up so late.  
TT: Jesus, Hal.  
TT: You done with the spam?  
TT: Dirk.  
TT: Dirk.  
TT: Dirk.  
TT: Hal.  
TT: Dirk.  
TT: Dirk.  
TT: Dirk.  
TT: Hal.  
TT: Dirk.  
TT: Dirk.  
TT: HAL.  
TT: Yes, Dirk?  
TT: Fuck you, bro.  
TG: are we doing questionanle things to ribots  
TG: *questionable *robots  
TT: Yes.  
TT: No.  
TG: imma say yes bc i got this  
TG: TT: Fuck you, bro.  
TG: soryr lemme  
TG: TT: Fuck you, bro.  
TT: Roxy, no.  
TT: Roxy, yes.  
TT: That’s brilliant.  
TG: were getting off track tho we have school dirky u gotta get up  
TT: That is, after all, why I brought Roxy in here.  
TG: im only here to wake dirk up???  
TG: hal im offended  
TG: how could u  
TT: Okay, okay, I’m getting up.  
TG: dirk were right here you are not getting up  
TT: Yes, I am.  
TG: yeah okay now u are  
timaeusTestified [TT] left chat!  
timaeusTestified [TT] added timaeusTestified [TT] to chat!  
TT: Hal, no.  
TT: I’m getting up.  
TT: Let me leave.  
TT: Actually, Roxy, get out of my room.  
TG: youre sitting right next to me dirk

“Roxy, get out of my room,” you say out loud, still focusing on your shades.

“Rude,” she replies, but does get up and head for the door.

TG: may u miss my amazing presende  
TG: *presence  
TT: We will, dear Roxy. You will forever be missed.  
TG: my death has shaken the world  
TT: Everyone was affected.  
TG: of course  
TG: who woudlnt be  
TG: *wouldnt  
TG: im great  
TT: That you are.  
TT: Oh my god, you two.  
TG: what  
TG: i am great  
TG: even hal agrees  
TT: She really is great, Dirk. How can you not see that? Why are you so blind?  


Ignoring your shades as they blow up with messages, you leave the room - meeting up with Roxy, who had been standing outside. She walks with you down to the kitchen, talking almost non-stop. You enjoy listening to her. It’s. Nice.

You’re not used to being around people who talk so much.

Much like yesterday, the kitchen is crowded. This time, however, you actually eat. Roxy drags you into a seat beside her, plopping a plate of breakfast foods in front of you. You don’t think you can eat all of this, but you’ll try.

You don’t succeed, of course, but this time you have company as you walk to school. Rose joins the two of you on the 10-minute journey, talking to both you and Roxy. She’s very inquisitive - you’d even go so far as to call her pushy. Mainly because she is - curious and totally willing to ignore boundaries to pick at the recesses of your mind.

You’re almost glad when school allows you to part ways with her. Roxy’s in your form class though, and this time she takes the seat next to you. You’re glad you don’t have to deal with the asshole who sat next to you yesterday, although strangely, you find yourself almost missing him. That can’t be right though - you didn’t even really talk to him yesterday. He was irritating, intimidating, the kind of person you usually really don’t want to hang around.

You’re not sure why you miss him. Uh, what was his name again? Caliborn.

You’re not sure why you miss Caliborn. 

It doesn’t seem.

Right. To miss him, you mean.

“Dirk! Shades, dude, the teacher will get mad again,” Roxy says, snapping you out of your daze.

“Oh. Right,” You take off your shades, putting them - and Hal - into your bag. “Could we get a pass or something for him?” You ask.

“Yeah, probably! I’ll ask Roxanne - or maybe D, people around here always scramble to do anything D wants. It’d kinda hilarious. Famous people, am I right?” You kind of just stare at her. How does one respond to that? Luckily, that’s about when someone sits down on your other side. Of course that’s what happens - when things start to slow down, a new person is added. That’s how TV shows work, how books work, and apparently, how life works.

“Jake!” Roxy exclaims, leaning across you. “How are you?”

It’s the boy from yesterday.

_ “Nice to see you again, Prince of Heart.” _

“Hey, Roxy!” He says, jolting you out of your memory. God, you’re getting lost in thought a  _ lot _ today, aren’t you? “This your new sibling?”

What? Why’s he asking Roxy who you are?

Doesn’t he already know you?

“Yeah!” Roxy replies, “This is Dirk! Dirk, this is Jake.”

“Howdy, Dirk!” Jake says, excited. He’s like a puppy. “It’s superb to meet you!”

“Yeah, nice to meet you too,” you reply absently. He spoke to you just yesterday, didn’t he?

What the _fuck_ is going on? Your life doesn’t seem real - it’s like it's been orchestrated by some higher power.  

You don’t believe in God, though. As a matter of fact, you don’t believe in any gods. And anyway, if there  _ was _ a god, why would they fuck with your life? You live an exciting one, sure, but you’ve stolen things and hurt people - in all honesty, you’re a pretty bad person. If anyone was going to take notice of you, it’d be Hermes. God of thieves and travellers. Suits you pretty well. He’s also really not that well liked.

A heavy hand falling onto your shoulder snaps you out of your thoughts for the third time. Jesus fuck, you really are thinking too much. Twisting around in your seat, you find yourself looking up at the very person you’ve been awkwardly missing this whole time.

Caliborn.

“Hello, Dirk,” He says, speech jolty and irritating as always. “Bitch, English,” he sneers.

“Roxy isn’t a bitch,” you snap. He’s such a dick, and you really don’t want to deal with him. Missing him was  _ stupid _ , you don’t even like him. He’s irritating, and you don’t want to be around him.

He seems to really want to be around you, though.

“Fuck off, Caliborn,” Roxy says, venomously “no one here wants to be around you, you fucking asshole.” Jake stands up next to you, glaring. 

“You’re being a complete jerkwad, Caliborn,” Jake says, his voice just as venomous as Roxy’s. “Leave Dirk and Roxy alone!” He’s defensive now, and his defense does. Something to you. You’ve met him once - well, twice if you count yesterday - and you’re already attached. Attached in a way you haven’t been in a long time. 

Everything’s overwhelming - your feelings acting strangely strong, things happening that  _ make no sense _ , Jake and how he knew your title, somehow, and all of this is starting to affect you.

At least school isn’t too bad, you suppose.

You barely notice Caliborn’s hand as it tightens almost possessively before leaving your shoulder at the insistence of Jake and Roxy, but you do notice Jake’s as it drops onto your knee. 

“You okay, Dirk?” he says gently, crouched by your leg.

“Yeah,” you say quietly, relaxing. You’re not entirely sure why, but he’s comforting. If you could, you’d lean into his touch, but his hand is on your knee and you don’t think it’s possible to lean into a hand on your knee. If Hal was on your face, he’d probably be asking you what the fuck you’re thinking. Going on about this boy you’ve met once, who somehow knew things about you that only Roxanne should know.

Roxanne knows some odd things too, though.

Everyone seems to know odd things about you. It’s disconcerting. 

Now that the seemingly mandatory early-morning drama has passed, the day continues much like yesterday did. It’s over in a flash, and you’re soon waiting outside the gate, Hal’s shades on your face and Jake beside you. Roxy is first to arrive, and she high-fives Jake before pulling you into a hug.

“Hey, Dirky! How was your day!” She says, right in your ear. She’s surprisingly loud.

“Monotonous,” you reply tiredly. It really was almost exactly like yesterday. School seems to be a very… routine thing.

“That sounds like school!” Roxy replies, laughing. “How’s Hal doing?”

TT: I’m great. Amazing. Got shoved into a bag all day because Dirk was too nervous to ask Roxanne for anything, but otherwise? I’m great.

“He’s great,” you reply, struggling to hide the smile that threatens to break out over your face.

TT: Dirk, that is not what I said.

“Who’s Hal?” Jake asks, curious, “I’d like to meet anyone who shares a name with such an intriguing fictional character!” Roxy laughs at his reaction, letting you go and latching onto Jake again.

“Give Dirky your chumhandle and you’ll find out!” she says, and you want to hide. Or die. You’re not picky. 

“golgothasTerror!” Jake replies, almost instantly.

golgothasTerror [GT] has been added to your chumroll!

TT: Hal, no.  
TG: hal yes! Whatd he do  
TT: I added Jake to his chumroll.  
TG: yesssss  
TT: I’m going to revoke your access to my pesterchum.  
TT: I’d just hack back in - you know that Dirk.  
TT: Fuck.  
TT: I’ve also done this.  
timaeusTestified [TT] added golgothasTerror [GT] to the chat!  
TT: Hal, no.  
TT: Fuck.  
GT: hello everybody! whats this?  
GT: rox is that you i see there?  
TG: yesssssss  
TG: hi jake!!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaa have my tumblr [@felinedetached](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/)


End file.
